bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gormifan
Moje wymyślone kanohi Nikixa,Maska nieskończoności-Maska dzierżąca niemal wszystkie moce. Nira,Maska widzenia przez obiekty-Maska pozwalająca na widzenie przez obiekty. Laxora,Maska skanu-Maska dająca moc skanowania. Dira,Maska snu-Maska dająca moc usypiania. Sinica,Maska mazi-Maska dająca możliwość ciskania brązową i lepką mazią. Toxi,Maska trucizny-Maska dająca możliwość kontrolowania trucizn i toksyn. Ciekawostki *Mój kolega jest farciarzem,bo ma złotą kraahkan(kiedyś miał srebrną pakari nuva,ale się ze mną wymienił za maskę Vezona). *Potajemnie robię komiksy wykorzystując przeróżne kity 0_0. *Moim ulubionym starsem jest Gresh. *To ja napisałem artykół "Kolczaste ostrze". *Kiedyś zalogowałem się tu jako "Elendris",jednak to,że niepotrafiłem stworzyć strony użytkownika,spowodowało moją niechęć do bycia userem tej że wiki. *Gdy by Wirax był toa mata miałby szlachetną hunę o kolorze diamentowym,jedną ręke Tahu,ale tą bez miecza i ostrze białego vahki. *Obecnie uczę się posługiwać językiem włoskim.Na razie potrafię tylko kilka wyrazów.Oto wybrane z nich:luce-światło,colpo-strzał i wiele innych. *Mam konto na YoTube:http://www.youtube.com/user/Miszczunio65 *Elendris miał być pół Toa wody,a pół lodu.Wyjaśniam to tym,że gdy Elendris był jeszcze Tohungą lodu wpadł do podgrzanego Protodermis,a wcześniej niby wpadła tam Matoranka wody.Połączyli się,a męska strona zwyciężyła i Elendris był mężczyzną. *Moi przodkowie pochodzą z Ukrainy. *W mojej głowie mieści się tyle ciekawych pomysłów na świat,postacie,imiona,moce itp.,że w przyszłości zostanę reżyserem seriali animowanych!:D *Chciałem kiedyś zostać adminem,ale zrezygnowałem. Kumple Wpisujcie się! Ten co nie ma czasu *[[Użytkownik:Kopaka Nuva|'El_Rurkins.' Lodowy Książę]] *Tercio *Użytkownik:Akuumo(ostatnio bardzo go polubiłem i mam nadzieję,że to czyta :D) *'Neo, podążaj za białym królikiem ' *Fajny Koleś *'Ther is no spoon ' *Voxi *Użytkownik:Guurahk *Użytkownik:Jakubkongu *Użytkownik:Szymonkat094:41, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Użytkownik:Mims156 13:16, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) *--User:Pyragma lewa 14:22, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) *Użytkownik:Kopaka władca lodu 12:31, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) *Noktis,Władca cienia *Fan Gormifana(to on chciał tak napisać) *(Toa Mati Nui 17:07, lut 9, 2010 (UTC)) *Zapomniany Makuta *'Nekro chirox' *'Tahu112 16:53, mar 16, 2010 (UTC)' Wrogowie Jeśli chcesz być wrogiem to się wpisz! *Na niczym się nie zna *Ma paskudny całokształ i przeklina,na dodatek dziwnie O_o(nie lubię go bo:łamie regulamin i udaje,że jestem jego kumplem) *Krowi pampuch *Przez niego straciłem prawie cały pozytyw życia *Przeklina i obraził wiki *Obraził wielu userów i przeklina Zapisy *Wszystko o moim bohaterze na mojej stronie Moje zmyślone żywioły Energia-Moc pozwalająca na kontrolowanie wszystkich energii.Prefiksem jest Ene-.Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie to kobiety. Diament-Żywioł,dający kontrolę nad diamentami,rubinami,kryształami itp.Prefiksem jest Dia-.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie to mężczyźni. Nieskończoność-Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich żywiołów.Pozwala na: kontrolę nad wszystkim,tworzenie wszystkiego,absorbowanie wszystkiego,i uwolnienie Nova blastu wszystkiego.Prefiksem jest Infi-.Toa turaga i matoranie wszystkiego są obu płci. Protodermis-żywioł ten pozwala na kontrolę nad wszystkimi rodzajami protodermis.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie protodermis są obu płci. Gęstość-element,który pozwala na kontrolę nad gęstymi żeczami(kiślem też XD).Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie gęstości to mężczyźni. Pogoda-jakby mieszanka mocy deszczu i piorónów.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie pogody to kobiety. Gwiezdny ogień-jest to owiele silniejsza moc ognia,zmieszana z mocą przestrzeni i jakby kryształu.Wirax zmienił imię na Gezdir i stał się Toa gwiezdnego ognia. Wymyślone postaci(poza Wiraxem(nie MoCki)) *Freezouk(czyt.Frizuk)-toa lodu.Wygląda jak Nuju metru z tarczą Kohraka-kal na piersi.Nosi maskę Hydraxona.Za broń uchodzi tarcza z mieczy Lhikana i miecz laserowo-lodowy.Na barkach ma ochraniacze toa nuva. *Pyro(czyt.Pajro)-toa ognia.Ma tarczę protostalową i włócznie zakończoną płomieniem z miecza Ackara.Ma maskę Jallera inika. Posiada tułów Hakanna.Posiada nogi i ręce Tahu mistika.Ma dłonie i stopy Raanu.Jego tarcza ma cząstki do złączenia włóczni z kijem(żeby mógł ją trzymać). *Apitoo(czyt.Apitu)-toa roślin.Ma maskę Lewy z pojazdu Axalara T9.Ma tułów Vastusa(chodzi o część na przedzie).Za broń uchodzi laserowy harpun i tarcza Gresha.Ma ręce i nogi Kongu inika.Ma stopy i dłonie kongu mahri. *Ferruum-toa żelaza.Ma kanohi trynę.Posiada laserową kuszę.Ma szare części i srebrny pancerz Vezona.Ma stopy Lewy phantoka.Ma również pazury Nuparu inika. *Savu-mroczny łowca.Jest niezwykle opancerzony.Niegdyś był baronem matoran na Xji.Nosi kraahkan.Może panować nad cudzymi umysłami.Posiada kosę zakończoną ostrzem Antroza.Ma kosmiczny kolor(fosforyzujący w świetle i w ciemności).Z jego ciała unosi się para,o kolorze,który przed chwilą wymieniłem. *Kaxuo(czyt.Kaksuo)-toa ognia i lodu.Był kiedyś Ta-matoraninem,jednak porwał go Teridax i przeprowadzał na nim niebezbieczne eksperymenty.Przez to stał się biało-czerwony.Miesiąc później znalazł kamień toa i poszedł z nim do kini-nui.Po chwili zauważył,że jest toa ognia i lodu.Jego kanohi to ruru metru,która na górze jest biała,a na dole czerwona.Jego bronią jest włócznia zakończona kataną powietrza.Dwa lata później porwały go vizorahki i zamieniły go w toa hordika.Prawa ręka jest tak zbudowana:górna część to ręka Nuju hordika,a dolna Vakamy Hordika.Z drugą ręką jest to samo,tyle że na odwrót.Ma biało czerwoną zmutowaną hunę.Jego bronią jest włócznia zakończona zębami hordika.Wystąpi w moim opowiadaniu,tyle że jako turaga,który został wysłany w kapsule niki na Bara Magna. *Dlauru-agori roślin.Ma maskę Matau metru.Ma ręce i nogi Tarduka.Posiada stopy Vastusa i jego dłonie.Ma kuszę zmontowaną z mieczy Dekara i kilku innych części.W drógiej ręce ma bagnet Kopaki nuva,jako sztylet.Najpierw był szkolony przez Vastusa,a potem przez Gresha,i w końcu przez władcę żywiołu roślinności.Został strasznie poraniony przez Spikity,więc przez do porusza się w czymś,co przypomina exo-toa.Właściwie to exo-glatorian,ale agori też z niego korzystają.Exo-glatorian ma zamiast rąk dwa jadowite działa. *Mora(z łac.przeszkoda)-mroczny łowca.Syn Savu.Potrafi tworzyć ściany z protodermis stałego.Cały jest czarno srebrny.Ma tarczę Mata Nui i miecz mocy.Savu stworzył go ze szczątków toa-głupców,którzy ośmielili się stawić mu opór. *Fulmini(z włos.piorón)-duch.Cały jest złoto-czerwony.Ma moc elektryczności.Wirax stanie się nim,ponieważ niestabilna energia podgrzeje jego DNA. *Złoty Paladyn(albo złoty wojownik)-postać,którą wymyśliłem ja,choć kolega,posiadający złotą maskę cieni mi pomógł.Jest to Toa opancerzony złotymi częściami.Reszta to jakieś białe elementy.Kiedyś był złotymi częściami,które podczas walki Tahu z Nektannem wpadły do EP(Energetycznego Protodermis) i wytworzyły ciało z energii.Złoty Paladyn posiada duszę i umysł Lhikana.Ma miecz zrobiony ze złotej główni i języka Gukko jako ostrza. *Plasmarei-prawy i dobry stróż Matoran plazmy.Niegdyś znaleziono jego list do Wielkiego Ducha,który nie trafił.Napisane było tam:Drogi Wielki Duchu,nazywam się Plasmarei i jestem Toa plazmy.Chciałbym bardziej poznać ciebie,więc udam się w wielką podróż,nawet gdybym musiał oddać życie,bo i tak cię znajdę...W tym momencie list się urywa,jednak Matoranie dowiedzieli się,że ich strażnik stał się wielkim duchem... *Sandis-nie jest Toa,Glatorianinem,Matoranem.Nikim innym też nie.Cały zrobiony z piasku, jego ciało jest tak mocarne,że jest w stanie podnieść wyspę.Mądry i nezrównoważony,nie ma sobie równych.Włada nad budulcem swego ciała.Niepokonany... *Taranuva-fuzja dobrych Starsów.Ma moc ognia,światła i powietrza.Jest jasno zielono-ciemno zielono-srebrno-biało-pomarańczowo-czerwono-złotym Starsem.Jest naiwny,lecz silny,zwinny i odważny.Ma łuk z ostrzy Takanuvy,tarczę Gresha i miecz Tahu. *Geos-gigant z ziemi i błota.Umie przybrać dowolny kształt,zmienić rękę w broń,pluć błotem z kawałkami ziemi... Cytaty *''Wirax:jesteś zarąbiście nieobliczalny.''-Ackar,kroniki Wiraxa. *''Kiedyś byłem obrońcą, dopóki nie straciłem wszystkiego przez potężne zło, które zniewoliło mój lud. Dlatego muszę odkryć drogę powrotną.''-Mata Nui,Odrodzenie legendy. *''Oni rozpętali to piekło, niech w nim teraz spłoną.''-Tahu. *''Idź do światła,mój młody przyjacielu...''-Każdy to słyszy,gdy tylko trafi do nieba. *''Będą wiedzieć,że nie zwariowałem...poznają w końcu mój gniew!''-Gezdir przed furią. *''Metalica to świętość.Jeszcze raz usłyszę ten profan,to masz k*rwa wpierdziel.''-Tekst jakiegoś metalicowca z kabaretu. *''Aga-baga.''-Mój brat podczas parodiowania czarnoksiężnika. *''Sommo!Sommo!(Najwyższy!Najwyższy!)''-Moja myśl,gdy zobaczyłem artykóły Kraahu7. *''Hartem i odwagą obronisz się przed plagą.''-myślę o tym zawszę,gdy idę na dodatkowy zbijak. Tam,gdzie mnie znajdziesz *Wikia o Power Miners *Wikia Wikia o opowiadaniach *Wikia Wikia o RPG * Wiki Wiki o lego Atlantis * Wikia Wikia o Raymanie * Encyklopedia,specjalnie Specjalna encyklopedia dla fanów Bio Zainteresowania *Bionicle *Gormiti *The Simpsons *Hero Factory *Star wars *Indiana Jones *Prince of Persia *Rayman *Hype:The Time Quest *Power Miners *Gothic *Dragon ball Dowcipy *Dlaczego mówi się,że Makuta to czarne zło?Bo są Mużynami. *Jak zwie się Toa,który pochłania odpady chemiczne?Toa Leta. *Kto jest jak dwie krople wody?Gali i Hahli. Imiona Skoro Akuumo ma,to ja też chyba mogę?Wszystkie konsultacje proszę pisać na dyskusji. *Spenta *Drvaspa *Yasht *Vidatu *Yazata *Khara *Menog *Zend |} Category:Characters Category:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy